Quo vadis/Rozdział 48
Słowa Apostoła wlały ufność w dusze chrześcijan. Koniec świata wydawał im się zawsze bliskim, poczęli jednak wierzyć, że straszliwy sąd nie nastąpi natychmiast i że przedtem jeszcze zobaczą może koniec panowania Nerona, które uważali za panowanie Antychrysta, i karę Boską na wołające o pomstę jego zbrodnie. Pokrzepieni więc w sercach, poczęli rozchodzić się po ukończeniu modłów z podziemia i wracać do swych tymczasowych schronisk, a nawet i na Zatybrze, gdyż przyszły wieści, że ogień, podłożony w kilkunastu miejscach, zwrócił się wraz ze zmianą wiatru znów ku rzece i strawiwszy tu i owdzie, co mógł strawić, przestał się szerzyć. Apostoł w towarzystwie Winicjusza i idącego za nimi Chilona opuścił również podziemie. Młody trybun nie śmiał mu przerywać modlitwy, więc czas jakiś szedł w milczeniu, oczyma tylko błagając litości i drżąc z niepokoju. Lecz wiele osób przychodziło jeszcze całować ręce i kraj odzieży Apostoła, matki wyciągały ku niemu dzieci, inni klękali w ciemnym, długim przejściu i podnosząc w górę kaganki prosili o błogosławieństwo; inni wreszcie, idąc w obok, śpiewali, tak że nie było chwili sposobnej ni na zapytanie, ni na odpowiedź. Tak było i w wąwozie. Dopiero gdy wyszli na wolniejszą przestrzeń, z której widać już było płonące miasto, Apostoł, przeżegnawszy je trzykrotnie, zwrócił się do Winicjusza i rzekł: - Nie trwóż się. Blisko stąd jest chata fossora, w której znajdziemy Ligię z Linusem i z wiernym jej sługą. Chrystus, który ci ją przeznaczył, zachował ją dla ciebie. A Winicjusz zachwiał się i wsparł ręką o skałę. Droga z Ancjum, wypadki pod murami, poszukiwanie Ligii wśród gorących dymów, bezsenność i straszny niepokój o nią wyczerpały jego siły, a reszty ich pozbawiła go wiadomość, że ta najdroższa mu w świecie głowa jest blisko i że za chwilę ją ujrzy. Ogarnęło go nagle osłabienie tak wielkie, że osunął się do nóg Apostola i objąwszy jego kolana pozostał tak, nie mogąc słowa przemówić. Apostoł zaś broniąc się od podzięki i czci rzekł: - Nie mnie, nie mnie, lecz Chrystusowi! - Co za walne bóstwo! - ozwał się z tyłu głos Chilona. - Ale nie wiem, co mam czynić z mułami, które tu czekają opodal. - Wstań i pójdź ze mną - rzekł Piotr biorąc za rękę młodego człowieka. Winicjusz wstał. Przy świetle łuny widać było łzy ściekające mu po pobladłej ze wzruszenia twarzy. Usta trzęsły się mu, jakby się modlił. - Pójdźmy - rzekł. Lecz Chilon znów powtórzył: - Panie, co mam robić z mułami, które czekają? Może by ten godny prorok wolał jechać niż iść. Winicjusz sam nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, lecz usłyszawszy od Piotra, że chata kopacza leży tuż, odrzekł: - Odprowadź muły do Makryna. - Wybacz, panie, że ci przypomnę dom w Amerioli. Wobec tego okropnego pożaru łatwo zapomnieć o rzeczy tak drobnej. - Dostaniesz go. - O wnuku Numy Pompiliusza, byłem zawsze pewny, ale teraz, gdy obietnicę usłyszał i ten wielkoduszny Apostoł, nie przypominam ci nawet tego, że przyrzekłeś mi i winnicę. Pax vobiscum. Ja cię odnajdę, panie. Pax vobiscum. Oni zaś odpowiedzieli: - I z tobą. Po czym zawrócili obaj na prawo ku wzgórzom. Po drodze Winicjusz rzekł: - Panie! Obmyj mnie wodą chrztu, abym mógł się nazwać prawdziwym wyznawcą Chrystusa, gdyż miłuję Go ze wszystkich sił duszy mojej. Obmyj mnie prędko, bom w sercu już gotów. I co mi przykaże, to uczynię, ale ty mi powiedz, co bym mógł nadto uczynić. - Miłuj ludzi jak braci swoich - odpowiedział Apostoł - bo tylko miłością możesz Mu służyć. - Tak! Ja to już rozumiem i czuję. Dzieckiem będąc wierzyłem w bogów rzymskich, alem ich nie kochał, a tego Jedynego kocham tak, że oddałbym za Niego z radością życie. I począł patrzeć w niebo, powtarzając z uniesieniem: - Bo On jeden jest! Bo On jeden dobry i miłosierny! Więc niechby nie tylko ginęło to miasto, ale świat cały, Jemu jednemu będę świadczył i Jego wyznawał! - A On będzie błogosławił tobie i twemu domowi - zakończył Apostoł. Tymczasem skręcili w inny wąwóz, na którego końcu widać było mdłe światełko. Piotr ukazał na nie ręką i rzekł: - Oto chata kopacza, który dał nam schronienie, gdy wróciwszy z chorym Linusem z Ostrianum, nie mogliśmy się przedostać na Zatybrze. Po chwili doszli. Chata była raczej jaskinią wydrążoną w załomie góry, którą od zewnątrz zamknięto ścianą ulepianą z gliny i trzcin. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale przez otwór, który zastępował okno, widać było oświecone ogniskiem wnętrze. Jakaś ciemna, olbrzymia postać podniosła się na spotkanie przybyłych i poczęła pytać: - Kto jesteście? - Słudzy Chrystusa - odrzekł Piotr. - Pokój z tobą, Ursusie. Ursus pochylił się do nóg Apostoła, po czym poznawszy Winicjusza chwycił w kostce jego rękę i podniósł ją do ust. - I ty, panie? - rzekł. - Błogosławione niech będzie imię Baranka za radość, jaką sprawisz Kallinie. To rzekłszy otworzył drzwi i weszli. Chory Linus leżał na pęku słomy z twarzą wychudłą i żółtym jak kość słoniowa czołem. Obok ogniska siedziała Ligia trzymając w ręku pęczek małych ryb, nanizanych na sznurek i przeznaczonych widocznie na wieczerzę. Zajęta zdejmowaniem ryb ze sznurka i w przekonaniu, że to wchodzi Ursus, nie podniosła wcale oczu. Lecz Winicjusz zbliżył się i wymówiwszy jej imię wyciągnął ku niej ręce. Wówczas podniosła się szybko: błyskawica zdumienia i radości przemknęła po jej twarzy i bez słowa, jak dziecko, które po dniach trwogi i klęski odzyskuje ojca lub matkę, rzuciła się w jego otwarte ramiona. On zaś objął ją i czas jakiś przyciskał do piersi, również z takim uniesieniem, jakby cudownie uratowaną. Więc następnie rozplótłszy ramiona wziął w ręce jej skronie, całował czoło, oczy, i znów ją obejmował, powtarzał jej imię, potem schylał się do jej kolan i do dłoni, witał ją, wielbił, czcił. Radość jego nie miała wprost granic, jak jego miłość i szczęście. Wreszcie począł jej opowiadać, jak przyleciał z Ancjum, jak szukał jej pod murami i wśród dymów, w domu Linusa, ile się namartwił i natrwożył, i ile wycierpiał, zanim Apostoł wskazał mu jej schronienie. - Lecz teraz - mówił - gdym cię odnalazł, ja cię tu nie zostawię wobec tego ognia i rozszalałych tłumów. Ludzie tu mordują się pod murami, burzą się i łupią niewolnicy. Bóg jeden wie, jakie jeszcze klęski mogą spaść na Rzym. Ale ja ocalę ciebie i was wszystkich. O droga moja!... Czy chcecie jechać ze mną do Ancjum? Tam siądziemy na statek i popłyniemy do Sycylii. Ziemie moje to wasze ziemie, domy moje to wasze domy. Słuchaj mnie! W Sycylii odnajdziesz Aulosów, wrócę cię Pomponii i wezmę cię potem z jej rąk. Wszak ty, o carissima, nie lękasz się już mnie więcej. Chrzest jeszcze mnie nie obmył, ale o to zapytaj Piotra, czym mu przed chwilą, idąc do ciebie, nie rzekł, że chcę być prawdziwym wyznawcą Chrystusa, i czym go nie prosił, by mnie ochrzcił, choćby w tej chacie fossara. Zaufaj mi i zaufajcie mi wszyscy. Ligia słuchała z rozjaśnioną twarzą tych słów. Wszyscy tu, przedtem z powodu prześladowań ze strony Żydów, a obecnie z powodu pożaru i zamętu wywołanego przez klęskę, żyli istotnie w ciągłej niepewności i trwodze. Wyjazd do spokojnej Sycylii położyłby koniec wszystkim niepokojom, a zarazem otworzył nową epokę szczęścia w ich życiu. Gdyby Winicjusz chciał przy tym zabrać tylko samą Ligię, zapewne oparłaby się pokusie nie chcąc porzucać Piotra Apostoła i Linusa, ale Winicjusz mówił przecie im: "Jedźcie ze mną! Ziemie moje to wasze ziemie, domy moje to wasze domy!" Więc pochyliwszy się do jego ręki, by ją ucałować na znak posłuszeństwa, rzekła: - Twoje ognisko moim. Po czym zawstydzona, że wymówiła słowa, które wedle rzymskiego zwyczaju powtarzały tylko oblubienice przy ślubie, oblała się rumieńcem i stała w blasku ognia, ze spuszczoną głową, niepewna, czy jej nie wezmą ich za złe. Lecz we wzroku Winicjusza malowało się tylko bezgraniczne uwielbienie. Zwrócił się następnie do Piotra i począł znów mówić: - Rzym płonie z rozkazu cezara. Już w Ancjum skarżył się, że nie widział nigdy wielkiej pożogi. Ale jeśli nie cofnął się przed taką zbrodnią, pomyślcie, co się jeszcze stać może. Kto wie, czy ściągnąwszy wojska nie każe wymordować mieszkańców. Kto wie, jakie nastąpią proskrypcje, kto wie, czy po klęsce pożaru nie nastąpi klęska wojny domowej, mordów i głodu? Chrońcie się więc i chrońmy Ligię. Tam przeczekacie burzę w spokoju, a gdy przeminie, wrócicie znowu siać ziarno wasze. Na zewnątrz, od strony Ager Vaticanus, jakby na potwierdzenie obaw Winicjusza ozwały się jakieś odległe krzyki, pełne wściekłości i przerażenia. W tej chwili nadszedł także kamieniarz, właściciel chaty, i zamknąwszy pośpiesznie drzwi zawołał: - Ludzie mordują się koło cyrku Nerona. Niewolnicy i gladiatorowie uderzyli na obywateli. - Słyszycie? - rzekł Winicjusz. - Dopełnia się miara - rzekł Apostoł - i klęski będą jako morze nieprzebrane. Po czym zwrócił się do Winicjusza i wskazując na Ligię rzekł: - Weź tę dzieweczkę, którą ci Bóg przeznaczył, i ocal ją, a Linus, który jest chory, i Ursus niechaj odjadą z wami. Lecz Winicjusz, który pokochał Apostoła całą siłą swej niepohamowanej duszy, zawołał: - Przysięgam ci, nauczycielu, iż cię tu nie zostawię na zgubę. - I pobłogosławi cię Pan za twoją chęć - odrzekł Apostoł - ale zali nie słyszałeś, że Chrystus trzykroć powtórzył mi nad jeziorem: "Paś baranki moje!" Winicjusz umilkł. - Więc jeśli ty, któremu nikt nie powierzył pieczy nade mną, mówisz, że mnie tu nie zostawisz na zgubę, jakże chcesz, abym ja odbieżał trzody mojej w dniu klęski? Gdy była burza na jeziorze i gdyśmy się trwożyli w sercach, On nie opuścił nas, jakoż więc ja, sługa, nie mam iść za przykładem Pana mojego? Wtem Linus podniósł swą wychudłą twarz i zapytał: - A jakoż ja, namiestniku Pański, nie mam iść za przykładem twoim? Winicjusz począł wodzić ręką po głowie, jakby walczył ze sobą lub bił się z myślami, po czym chwyciwszy Ligię za rękę rzekł głosem, w którym drgała energia rzymskiego żołnierza: - Słuchajcie mnie, Piotrze, Linusie i ty, Ligio! Mówiłem, co mi nakazał mój ludzki rozum, ale wy macie inny, który nie własnego bezpieczeństwa patrzy, jeno przykazań Zbawiciela. Tak! Jam tego nie rozumiał i zbłądziłem, bo z oczu moich nie zdjęte jeszcze bielmo i dawna natura odzywa się we mnie. Ale że miłuję Chrystusa i chcę być Jego sługą, przeto, choć mi tu o coś więcej niż o własną głowę chodzi, klękam oto przed wami i przysięgam, że i ja spełnię przykazanie miłości i nie opuszczę braci moich w dniu klęski. To rzekłszy klęknął i nagle ogarnęło go uniesienie: oczy i ręce wzniósł w górę i począł wołać: - Zali rozumiem Cię już, o Chryste? Zalim Cię godzien? Ręce drżały mu, oczy rozbłysły łzami, ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz wiary i miłości, Piotr zaś Apostoł wziął glinianą amforę z wodą i zbliżywszy się do niego, rzekł uroczyście: - Oto cię chrzczę w imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha, amen! Wówczas uniesienie religijne ogarnęło wszystkich obecnych. Zdało im się, że izba napełnia się jakimś światłem nadziemskim, że słyszą jakąś nadziemską muzykę, że skała jaskini otwiera się nad ich głowami, że z nieba spływają roje aniołów, a hen, w górze, widać krzyż i przebite ręce błogosławiące. Tymczasem zewnątrz rozlegały się krzyki walczących ludzi i huk płomieni gorzejącego miasta. góra strony Quo vadis 48